Wireless communications systems have enabled users the freedom to move around with the coverage area of the wireless communications system and retain access to services to which they are subscribed. As the user moves, it may be necessary for the user to break an existing connection with an existing communications controller and establish a new connection with a new communications controller. Users may also be commonly referred to as stations, mobile devices, terminals, subscribers, wireless nodes, mobiles, and the like, while communications controllers may also be referred to as access points, base stations, controllers, and the like.
Generally, the establishment of a new connection requires an exchange of a number of messages between the user and the communications controller (and potentially other entities in the communications system). The exchange of the messages may incur a significant delay as a result of, for example, traversing several nodes before reaching the intended entities, which may interrupt service for the user. Furthermore, establishing a secure connection typically involves the exchange of additional messages that are used to perform authentication and session key agreement and to secure the connection, which may further delay the establishment of the connection. Therefore, there is a desire to speed up the establishment of the new connection and reduce interruption to the service of the user.